I'm Still Here
by Hannah the Emo Angel
Summary: After the divorce, Stan was forced to move, and go to a new school. Not only that, but all his friends have left him too. All because he can see things for what they really are. When Stan finds himself enjoying the new school, will a certain red headed old friend ruin it all? *Takes place after "You're Getting Too Old"*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guyz :). Haven't been around in awhile. I know I haven't updated any of my other Supernatural stories, but I've just kinda... Lost interest in the show. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna update. I will.**

**Its also dumb that I'm starting a brand new story, but I can't help it. South Park is my new favorite show. Has been for awhile.**

**This story takes place after the episode where Stan turns ten.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Our new house sucks. _Stan thought to himself. _'Our'_ excluding his father, Randy.

Stan sighed, deeply. He couldn't believe that a simple number costed everything for him. It costed his music, his friends, his family, the world...

Stan rolled his eyes. It was his fault this happened. If he couldn't have just kept his freakin' mouth shut, maybe, just maybe... He might still have his "Super Best Friend" Kyle.

Stan frowned. Did his "Super Best Friend" even remember him? Was he, at all, sad that Stan is gone? Probably not. He's probably best friends with fatass now.

"Stan? Are you almost ready?" He heard his mother ask him, coming up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about five minutes." He replied, slightly annoyed. Stan didn't want to be annoyed, but he was. He was annoyed at everyone and everything. Everything was getting on his nerves. Even the littlest thing, like dropping a pencil, would give him a throbbing headache.

Stan threw on his backpack, and put on his old hat. He always loved his hat, it has always been apart of him. Like an old friend of his...

Stan didn't care how gay that sounded. It was true. He missed Kyle. He missed Kyle, Kenny, even -aww hell - Cartman.

Stan walked down the stairs, sadness obvious in his expression. Not like his mother would notice. Shelly might, but she wouldn't care.

"Stan, don't you want something to eat, before you go?"

Stan rolled his eyes. "No mom. Can we just go so I can get this stupid, goddamn, day over?"

His mother looked at him, sadly. She nodded.

As they walked out to the car, Stan found himself a little nervous. It was normal to feel this way, though. He was going to a brand new school, with new people that he's never seen before. He shrugged it off.

He slammed the car door closed, and stared, blankley, out the window. He wondered what Kyle was doing right now. If he even acknowleged that Stan was gone.

_'Probably not' _a voice told him. Stan wished, to God, that fucking voice would go away.

Sharon kept glancing at her son, sadly. She couldn't imagine how Stan was taking the sudden change. She knew it must be hard, but ever since the day they left, he's been like a shell. Trapped in his mind, with no way out. She sighed.

Once they arrived, Stan just stared. The school looked like any old school. It was built with bricks, and had windows. But it wasn't the same.

He got out, not bothering to say goodbye. He would see his mother again

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah. Short first chapter. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stan wandered up the steps, towards the front doors to his new school they called "Colarado Elementary." To his left, there were a bunch of goth kids hanging around, smoking cigarettes. Reminded him of the time he went goth, over heartbreak.

He chuckled to himself.

As he entered, he noticed the halls were abandoned, only one kid.

Stan worked up the courage. "Excuse me?" He asked.

The kid looked up. He had light brown hair, and brown eyes, with freckles. He wore a bright red shirt, with green pants. "What?" He asked.

"You know where the office is?" Stan asked.

The kid pointed down the hallway. "Down that hallway, turn left. Second door on the right."

Stan smiled. "Thanks, kid."

The kid walked over to him, looking him over. "You that new kid? We're supposed to get a new kid today. Isn't your name Stanley?"

Stan chuckled. "You can call me Stan. Stan Marsh. What's your name?"

The kid smiled. "Harrison Smith. Its nice to meet you." The kid held his hand out.

_Who still shakes hands?_ Stan thought, as he started shaking it with his own.

"Want me to show you around?" Harrison asked. Stan shrugged.

"Don't you have to go to class?"

"Screw class." He smirked.

Stan smirked, too. "Sure. Show me around."

Harrison signaled Stan to follow him. Stan smiled to himself. _'I think I just made a friend...' He thought._

Harrison led Stan to the office, where he got his assigned teacher, which happened to be Harrisons teacher, too.

After Harrison showed Stan around, they entered the classroom, all eyes on them.

Stan felt heat rise on his cheeks. He hated being the center of attention. Especially in a place he's never been before.

"Harrison? Where have you been?" The teacher asked. The teacher was a dude, with dark brown hair, and glasses. He wore a professional suit and tie. He was normal, by the looks of it, of course.

"I was just showing Stan around, Jesus..." Harrison muttered, obviously irritated.

"Stan? Stanley Marsh?" He asked, as he started looking through his papers.

"Yeah. He's my new friend. He'll be in this class from now on."

The teacher didn't say anything, and for a moment, Stan thought the office got it wrong, and he was in the wrong class. But then the teacher spoke again.

"Ah! Here he is. Stanley Marsh. Okay, Stanley, you can take a seat over there-" he pointed next to some kid with blue hair, and a emo girl-" and you'll just fit right in. Now, my name is Mr. James, and I'm your English, Math, Reading, Science, and Social Studies teacher." Didn't this guy ever run out of breath?

"O-okay..." Stan replied, turning to sit in his new assigned seat. Mr. James started speaking again, while turning to write. The emo girl took this as her chance.

"Hey, kid." She said.

"Hi." Stan replied, quietly, not looking at her.

"You seem pretty bummed about something."

"Why do you care?" Stan asked, a little louder. But not loud enough for Mr. James to hear.

"Because of two reasons. One: You look like a cool guy. Two: I'm a nice person."

Stan chuckled at her humor. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Eve." She replied, smiling.

Stan looked over Eve. She had orange hair, with the tips red. Her nose and lip were pierced. Her eyes were blue, tinted with thick eyeliner. She was wearing a shirt that read, Asking Alexandria, on it. Her pants were plaid. She was wearing black converse.

Stan smiled. He might actually like it here.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading. I'm sorry this may not be as humorous as the show, but Eric hasn't shown up yet ;).**

**So I was thinking, I migh alternate POV's from Stan to Kyle, every couple of chapters. But I don't know.**

**See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the day went by slowly, except recess. Stan spent recess with Eve, just getting to know her.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"A mix between black and purple." She answered.

"What's your favorite band?"

"Asking Alexandria, and Disturbed."

Stan thought for a minute. Why would anyone call a band "Disturbed?" He shrugged.

"What's your favorite movie? All generas."

Eve thought for a moment. "For comedy: Austin Powers. Romance: none. Horror: Childs Play. Disney: Nightmare Before Christmas."

Stan listened to it. To her.

When she finished, he asked another question. "Do you like it here?"

She looked at him with concern, then looked at the ground. Then shrugged. "I guess..." She sighed. "I don't really know. To everyone else, its a dream that they never want to wake up from. For me its whoopdie-fucking-doo."

"Why do you say that?"

"Everyone else always gets these amazing grades. Get all the friends. Not that I want any whores, sluts or bitches for friends, but everyone thinks I'm a freak. Just because I have an unatural hair color, and piercings. Well they can go to Hell! They don't know me. They don't have the right to judge."

Before Stan could reply, the bell rang, signalingeveryone to get inside.

Stan sighed. He got up, and then helped Eve up. Stan didn't understand the shock of electricity that ran through his fingers, when he touched her arm. He shrugged it off.

They walked inside together. Not bothering the suspicious looks kids were giving him. That's right. Him!

When the bell for the end of the day rang, Stan shot up from his seat, waiting for Eve, of course.

Eve took her time, on purpose, just to piss him off. She smirked at him, picking up speed.

Once she got to him, they walked down to their lockers together. Eve's locker number was 8074. Stan's was 8031.

Stan left her to put her things away, and went to his own locker. As he was putting things away, Harrison walked up.

Stan glanced at him. "Hey, dude."

"You wanna come over, later?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

Stan sighed, thinking it would be better if Harrison came to his house. His mother could meet him, and then, they could alternate houses.

"Why don't you just come over to my house?" He asked.

Harrison thought it over. "I guess that might work... I would have to ask my mom, though."

"Knock yourself out." Stan said, grabbing his backpack, and slamming the locker door. He looked over at Harrison, who was having a phone-battle with his mother.

It went on for a good two minutes, until Harrison's mom said yes. Stan smiled. He knew he could get his mother to say yes. Especially when Harrison is standing right next to him, and with the way he's been acting.

"Okay, dude. Are you ready?" He asked. Harrison nodded.

They were about to walk away, when a hand grabbed Stan's arm. Stan jerked, turning around, only to find it was Eve.

Stan smiled at her. "Sorry for scaring you.." She murmered.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just not used to this place yet."

"You seem to fit right in." She told him, looking him over.

Stan shrugged. "I get used to things pretty quickly."

Eve nodded, then said "I'll see you again tomorrow, right?"

"Duh." Stan similed, stupidly.

Eve smiled back. "See you tomorrow, Stan."

As she walked away, Stan felt happiness tug at his heart. 'That sounded gay.' He thought and then thought 'what?'

As Harrison, and Stan walked to his mom's car, Stan thought it over in his head.

When they reached the car, Stan's mother rolled down the window. "Who's this?" She asked, with the slightest of hope in her voice.

Stan was about to answer, but Harrison beat him to it. "I'm Harrison Smith. I showed your son around the school today, showed him the office, and the classroom." Wow.. Thai kid could take something so little, and turn it in to the biggest thing in the world.

"Thats very nice of you." His mother smiled. "Would you like to stay for dinner with us?"

Harrison shrugged. "Sure."

Stan just watched the scene before him. I guess his mother was really worried about him, to let some mid she's never heard of before just come to our house. She would normally need to '_meet the parents.'_

As they got in the car, Stan continued glancing at his mother. Was she serious? She's obviously serious, or she wouldn't be driving to my house.

When they arrived, Stan got out first. He walked with Harrison, noticing that he was a little shy. Stan would be too. Meeting the new kid, then going to his house, on the first day.

When they walked in, Stan brought Harrison up to the living room Some things still weren't put away yet, but that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters was that he had his video game console and games up there.

"What do you want to play?" Stan asked.

Harrison stood there for a moment, then asked "Do you have Guitr Hero?"

Stan smiled brightly, hoping he would ask that. "Yeah. I do."

We got the controlers out, and Stan put the game in.

"Are You Ready?" It asked. Stan almost forgot that it asked that. Its been so long since he's played this. The last time he played it, he was with Kyle and it called them '_FAGS_.' That was when they scored a million points. Stan wondered if Harrison knew about that. If not, then he's about to find out.

Stan and Harrison were in the middle of they're third song, when Stan's mother walked in.

"Stan? You have a phone call..." She said, looking away.

Stan frowned, taking the controler off, telling Harrison he'll be back in five minutes.

Whn Stan was in the kitchen, his mother went in another room, giving him some space.

Stan put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" He asked. He was a little annoyed that he got a call when he was in the middle of Guitar Hero.

"Hey..." The voice on the other end replied. Stan froze, knowing who this was.

"What?" He asked finally.

"I just wanted to know... You know.. What's up?" Kyle stammered.

"Everythings fine." Stan said, a little more harshly than he intended.

"Thats good..."

"What did you really call for?" He asked, slightly exasperated.

"Look... I just wanted to know how you were doing. Between the divorce and what happened between us..." He said the last part quietly, Stan could barely hear him.

"Well I'm doing fine, Kyle. But I gott-" Stan was cut off.

"Do you want to... Try hanging out again?" He asked, anxiously.

Stan sighed, sadly. As much as he wanted to, he knew he would blow it again. Besides, Kyle was the one who wanted to part seperately. Stan knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, Kyle... I can't."

Kyle was silent for a moment, then sighed. "No, Stan... I'm sorry. But it could work! It will! You could come to my house, we could play video games, or-"

"Kyle I need to go. I have a friend over." Stan cut him off. Okay, so maybe telling him that he had a friend over, wasn't the best idea.

Kyle shut right up. "Who?"

"I seriously need to go, Kyle. I'll call some other time. I promise. And if I don't, you call me."

Kyle sighed on the end. "Okay dude."

Stan hung up after that, and sighed shakily. That was the first time he talked to Kyle since the movies. It was hard.

Stan sighed, again, and walked in to the living room, where Harrison and him continued playing Guitar Hero.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kyle's POV in the next chapter. :) **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
